


Drunk (cont.)

by ad_dictionary



Series: The Misadventures of a Burrito, Tomcat, Greek Demi-god,French Baguette, and some john guy [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hangover, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry Lin-Manuel Miranda, Light Angst, Multi, Poor Aaron Burr, Vomiting, iza roof, shut the fuck up alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_dictionary/pseuds/ad_dictionary
Summary: Also known as "Angsty Bitch"Part two of Random_Soul's "Drunk". It's really good, and this doesn't make sense without it, so go read it!( I'm literally so dumb. I gifted it to another author by accident. Jfc I'm so stupid sometimes.)Rated Teen for language.
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Aaron Burr/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens/Hercules Mulligan
Series: The Misadventures of a Burrito, Tomcat, Greek Demi-god,French Baguette, and some john guy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681291
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	Drunk (cont.)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Random_Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Soul/gifts).



> PSA: Every time I wrote "Laf's" it auto-corrected to "Olaf's", so yeah. 
> 
> 5 days, 9 google docs pages, 2693 words, and 14937 characters later, it's done!

Aaron woke up on the floor of his kitchen with three things. A pounding headache, a new outfit, and a complete and utter lack of dignity. 

He slowly sat up.

“The hell…?” He reached a tentative hand to his forehead. The second his fingers pressed into his skin, he let out a sharp cry. 

“Aaron?” His head whipped around at the sudden voice. Right behind him were his four husbands, asleep and covered in white flour, piled together in a heap which Aaron assumed he had been asleep in minutes before. It looked as though they had been dusted with a light frost, and Aaron realized he probably looked similar. Speaking of Aaron, he had on an outfit he’d be hard pressed to admit to wearing. It included a dark purple skirt that barely reached his mid-thigh, and a one armed, all black crop top that was starting to make him seriously self-conscious. 

_ You didn’t think that last night.  _

Wait, who had said his name again? He gently moved his head to the side, looking around the kitchen. All of his husbands were asleep so who…? His eyes caught sight of Alexander on the floor, curled in a ball, obviously having another nightmare. Aaron tried to stand, to walk to him, but nearly fell face first into the floor, so he opted to crawl over to him instead. He placed Alexander's head in his lap, combing through his hair with long, nimble fingers. 

Aaron realized he probably gave them all a scare last night, especially Alex. Alexander hadn’t ever really gotten used to people coming back later than usual. Considering his father left without a word, Aaron could guess he had attachment issues. Guilt settled in his chest, but he pushed it away. Alexander whimpered.

“Shh, I’m right here.” Aaron whispered, letting himself braid small plaits in his hair before they sprang back into long, straight locks. He felt Alex relax in his arms after a while, falling back into a peaceful sleep. Aaron sighed. His brain felt bashed against his skull, and he could barely think straight.  (Yeah no shit, you have 4 husbands dude)

He closed his eyes, breathing in and out. Realizing his head was too foggy for him to function, he resigned to sitting there on his knees, Alexander’s head in his lap. As the sun rose, light crept into the kitchen, bleeding through his eyelids. After what felt like hours, but was only one or two, John began to stir. He let out a loud yawn, stretching his arms. Then he looked around, his eyes landing on Aaron.

“How long have you been awake?” Aaron winced at the loud voice, and John immediately looked sorry. 

“That bad of a hangover?” He said, quieter, and moved towards him, laying a gentle hand on Aaron’s forehead.

“I don't think you can get a fever from a hangover.” Aaron smiled at him. “And I haven’t been up long, just for an hour or so.”

John nodded, but kept his hand on his forehead.

“You  **_can_ ** get a fever from being hungover. Believe me, I know. I just want to make sure you’re okay. You were  _ really _ drunk last night.” John drew his hand back, smiling at him.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine, I just need some ibuprofen or something.” Aaron rubbed his eyes , continuing to stim with Alex’s hair. When he pulled his hand back, purple residue stained his fingertips.

“Am I....wearing make-up...?” 

“Peggy said you traded your outfit for some girl’s and then she did your make-up. She gave you some of hers too. You look really good in ankle boots by the way.”

Aaron looked down at his feet, having not noticed his footwear yet. 

“Huh. Thanks. That’s a shame. I really liked that top too. Oh well. Can you help me up? I need to get changed”

John smiled. 

“Sure.” He stood up, outstretching his hand. Aaron reached out to take it, but Alexander shot up, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“Don’t gooo!”

“Alex? How long how have you been awake?”

“About ten minutes. Long enough to learn you don’t know about hungover fevers. They suck. Also you should play with my hair more. It’s really calming, and you do it really well. Also-”

“Oh god, he’s only half awake. I really don’t want to deal with his rambling. Not with this goddamn headache.” Aaron mumbled, still grabbing John's hand, letting himself be pulled up.

“Hey Alex, since you’re oh so awake, why don’t you help me get Aaron upstairs?”   
  


“Oh, okay! And I can-”

“Jesus christ.”

*****

Twenty minutes later, Aaron was in their bed, changed and washed, and cuddled up against Alexander, who was watching some James Bond movie at the lowest volume he could set it to. John came in, holding a light grey bowl in his hand, trying his hardest not to let it spill over the sides. 

“I got the soup!”

“Too loud John.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Thank you.” Aaron smiled, taking the bowl. John climbed onto the bed, snuggling up to the two. They watched the movie in silence for a while, with Aaron occasionally taking small sips of the broth. After a few minutes, Aaron caught Alex taking small glances at his bowl. Finally, he said something.

“Aaron, love of my life, my darling, lovely husband-” Aaron passed him the soup wordlessly, effectively cutting him off. Alex grinned, taking a few large gulps.

“Jesus…” John mumbled, seeing his husband practically chugging the broth.

When Alex was done, he passed it back, and Aaron continued to eat. After a while though, he felt something rise at the back of his throat. His eyes widened when he realized what was happening. He jumped up from the bed, earning a startled yelp from Alex, and booked it to the bathroom. He kept a hand over his mouth, willing the bile to go back into his stomach. He reached the bathroom, collapsing over the toilet. John and Alex were right on his heels. He began vomiting into the toilet,strangled, grotusque sounds emanating from his body. John sat behind him, rubbing his back comfortingly. Alex sat on the sink next to them, a grin pulling at his lips.

“What happened to ‘I just need an ibuprofen’?” Aaron responded by continuing to retch into the toilet.

“Alex?” John said, looking away from Aaron for a moment.

“Yes dearest?” Alex smirked at him.

“Shut the fuck up and go wake the others.”

Aaron made a noise something along the lines of a snort, but immediately went back to throwing up. Alexander reached down and squeezed the top of his hand. Said hand, knuckles white from gripping the toilet seat, latched onto Alexander's own, refusing to let go. Alex let himself be weakly pulled down next to Aaron, taking his seat next to John on the floor. The three sat there silently, the only sounds being the occasional loud barf from Aaron and low whispers of comfort from John.

After it seemed the worst was over, and Aaron was seemingly just spitting into the toilet, Alex slowly stood, untangling his fingers from Aaron’s.

“I’m going to go wake Laf and Herc.” He said, stretching out the kinks in his back.

“They’re still asleep?” Aaron choked out, surprised.

“None of us got to bed until like, three last night.” John explained, continuing to rub circles on his back.

“Sorry for keeping you guys up so late.” Aaron started.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.”

Aaron opened his mouth to argue, but was quickly cut off by another round of vomiting. When he looked up again, Alexander was gone, and it was just him and John in the bathroom. 

“I don’t feel good.”

“I had no idea.”

*****

Alex hopped down the stairs two at a time. Despite the lack of sleep he got last night, he felt weirdly energized. Maybe it was the coffee he made earlier. It did have five espresso shots in it.

When he made it to the kitchen, he laughed out loud at the sight of his husbands, asleep on top of each other, covered in thin white flour. He gently kicked them.

“Get up.”

Laf slowly rose, mumbling incoherent french under his breath. Herc followed, squinting as if he didn’t know where he was. 

“Jesus. What time is it?” Herc muttered, pushing himself onto his feet before leaning on the counter.

“It’s about eleven right now. John and I woke up around eight, and Aaron at like, six or seven. Oh also Aaron’s throwing up in the bathroom.”

Laf jumped up. 

“Is he okay?” Alexander didn’t have time to answer before the two were barraling up the steps.

“Wait up!”

*****

Aaron heaved into the toilet. He didn’t know what he was vomiting at this point, considering he thought there was nothing left in his stomach.

“How drunk was I last night?” Aaron coughed, gripping the toilet seat tighter.

“Well you came back at about three, forgot we were married, ran around the house with a knife, and forced us to let you bake a cake, if that’s any help.” John replied.

_ That explains the flour  _ Aaron thought. Suddenly, they heard loud footsteps outside the door. The bathroom door slammed open, revealing a concerned Lafayette and disturbed Hercules. John thought he saw Alexander down the hall. 

“IS AARON OKAY?” Laf yelled, successfully exploding John’s eardrums and Aaron's head. Aaron moaned in pain, holding his head in his hands. His elbows leaning on the toilet seat, he gently massaged his temples, willing the pain to go away. 

“Shit. Sorry Aaron.” Hercules said, kneeling down beside him. Laf followed. Aaron opened his mouth to speak, but ended up coughing up bile into the toilet instead. Eyebrows creased and lifted in concern, but Aaron didn’t see them. He also didn’t see Alex run into the bathroom, open his mouth to say something, but then close it after seeing the glares thrown his way, along with John’s very obvious hand gesture at Aaron. He simply took his seat on the sink again, watching his sick husband with pity. For god knows how long, the five sat there. Just sat there, until Aaron spoke up after another fit of vomiting.

“I’m sorry for coming home so late last night. I was really fucking drunk and had no idea how late it was. I probably scared the shit out of all of you and I’m sorry-” Hercules butted in

“Gonna stop you right there. You have nothing to be sorry for. Like you said, you were drunk and had no capacity of time. If anything, It’s Angelica you have to apologize too. She’s probably pissed she had to stay up so late.”

  
  


“Yeah but me being drunk doesn’t excuse-” He cut himself off with yet another round of vomiting.

“What he said. Just focus on not being sick.” John said as Aaron emptied his guts into the toilet.

“This whole throwing up thing is getting in the way of me being an angsty bitch” Aaron muttered when he was done.

“He cursed!” Alex said with mock surprise.

“He must still be drunk.” Laf added. 

Aaron grumbled, rolling his eyes. He touched his nose and did jazz hands as if to prove his soberness. 

Hercules chuckled.

“I’m going to go make breakfast.”

“Breakfast? It’s almost eleven.”

“Brunch.”

“Well that depends on what you’re making.”

“Yeah, if you’re making  paninis or something then it’s just normal lunch. If you’re making pancakes it’s brunch.”

“Herc doesn’t know how to make pasta, much less a panini.”

“I feel attacked.”

  
“Did you know paninis are also called paninos? Madison told me at the company barbecue a few months back.”

“How the fuck do you remember a small fun fact you were told at some underbudget company retreat months ago?”

“You and Madison still talk? I thought you didn’t like him.”

“Madisons alright. It’s just his shitbag, motherfucker, bastard-”

“Alexander!”

“What?”

“Jesus christ.”

“I love each and everyone of you more than you’ll ever know, butshutthefuckuporIsweartogod-”

*****

Five hours later, Aaron was pacing the living room, waiting for Peggy to pick up the phone.

“What?”

“Warm welcome much?”

“Oh hey Aaron. Wait. How hungover are  _ you _ that makes you want to call me? Are you still drunk?”

“I swear, everyone thinks I’m drunk. I just wanted to see how you’re doing. We were really fucking drunk last night.”

“I’m alright. Angelica chewed me out this morning for coming home so late, seemingly not caring about this massive headache I have.”

“At least she let you apologize. My husbands won’t let me get a word in.”

“Wanna trade?”

“Any day.” Aaron joked.

“HEY!” Alex yelled from the kitchen. Aaron heard a faint snort from the other end of the line, and let out a small chuckle himself.

“Have you eaten anything yet? Eliza forced some pancakes down my throat when I woke up, but other than that I’m starving.”   
  


“John gave me some soup that I threw up, but I had eggs that Herc made a little while ago.”

“Damn. You still feel sick?”

“I did this morning, but not anymore.”

“Question, are you hungry right now?”

“Oh god. I sense a storm brewing.”

*****

“This is single-handedly the worst idea you’ve ever had.” Aaron whispered as he watched Hercules unscrew the window in their bedroom.

“Don’t you mean the best?” Peggy grinned back, the chocolate cake from last night in her hand. It was an ugly thing, with chocolate frosting smeared in thick, gloppy layers, dripping off the sides. In red frosting it read “ _For_ _Peggy_ ” on the top, except the first g was smushed and made too long, so it looked like it said “ _For_ _Pedgy_ ” instead.

Hercules finished with the window, and handed the screwdriver to Eliza, who neatly placed it on the bedside table. 

“Who wants to go first?” He asked.

“I’ll go.” Angelica said. Since the window was right above the bed, she had to balance her weight on the headboard in order to swing out. Herc held her hand as she pushed herself feet first out of the window. Aaron heard a small grunt, and then Angelica yelled up. 

“You can come down now.”

Laf went next, passing the paper plates and utensils in his hand to Herc.

“I wanna go!” Peggy yelled, shoving the cake into Aaron’s empty hands, who nearly dropped it. Hercules helped her jump down, then leaned out the window, reaching the plates and forks down to whoever was down there. He motioned for Aaron to give him the cake, who quickly complied. Eliza practically floated out of the window when she pushed off. Then it was Aaron’s turn. He held Hercules hand as he swung his legs out of the room. He felt his breath hitch as he looked down.

“It’s farther down then I remember.” He simply stated.

“Yup.” Alex said, and then Aaron felt small hands on his back, roughly pushing him down. Aaron let out a yelp as he landed in Laf’s arms, somehow. A few laughs rang out, and then Alex came down next. Right onto the roof. 

Originally, Peggy was just going to come over with her sisters for dinner, but after they had eaten a feast of grease-infused pizza, Alex suggested having the cake. That idea somehow morphed into it eating on the roof while watching the sunset, so here they are.

Hercules and John jumped out too, and everyone climbed up to the main roof. The bedroom window was right above an overhang, so the actual roof of the house was higher than where they dropped onto. When seats were taken and cake was served, a light chatter fluttered between the group, never being anything more than small talk. Laf refused to let Aaron go- “He will slip right off the roof if I don’t hold onto him! It’s not my fault he’s so tiny!”- so he resigned to sitting in his lap, Laf’s arms around him. 

  
  


The eight stayed up there for hours until the sunset. Aaron felt his eyes close as the sun cast orange light on him, letting the warm sun wash over him. He snuggled closer to Laf, cherishing the comfort of his chest.

_ So much for being an angsty bitch.  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment and leave kudos if you liked it! Check out Part one too!


End file.
